Behind the Mask
by SBX
Summary: Yep.You guessed it.Another yaoi story.The cupple is a secret.You'll have to read to find out.Flames are welcome.XD I need something to warm me up.


**Behind the Mask**

By: SailorButtercup X

Sigma sat at the bar tossing back shots of vodka every ten seconds. The reploid behind the bar was reading a newspaper. He didn't seem to care that a maverick was sitting across from him. Sigma glanced at the door in annoyance when it opened. A tall man that was well over 6ft strolled over to the bar. He wore a pair off tan slacks and a brown overcoat. A bright-yellow scarf was tucked neatly into the overcoat. A pair of dark shades effectively hid his eyes. His jet-black hair that shone blue when the light hit it right stuck out in all directions. The man's air was cold and confident, as was his expression.

The bartender looked up from his newspaper as the man took a seat next to Sigma and smiled. "Hello, Blues. How's hunter life treating you?" he asked. Blues snorted. "Not good. The hunters have no clue as to what they're doing. It's a maricule the mavericks haven't won yet." The bartender nodded. "I told you. You should have stuck to being a bounty hunter." Blues sighed. "I know, but this is the only way I can get close to X." 

Sigma noticed that Blues was completely ignoring him. _Then again, I can't blame him. After all I've done. _Sigma sighed miserably. He tossed some money down on the counter and stood to leave. He paused for a moment and muttered, "Nice to see you again, Blues." Before walking out the door. Blues' cold expression broke. An unidentifiable. Emotion crossed his face as he looked down at the floor. The bartender blinked and looked at Blues questioningly. "You know that guy?" He asked. Blues looked up. "He and I…were friends before he went maverick." He said with a twinge of sadness. The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Just friends?" He questioned. 

Blues heard the hint of amusement in his tone and glared at him. "That's none of your business!" He snapped. The bartender grinned. "So he dumped ya, huh?" "No!" Blues hissed. The bartender smirked. "Oh, so you were with him?" He teased. Blues groaned in defeat. "Yes, I was with him. But only for a little while. We never spoke again after he went maverick." The sadness creeped back in his voice. The bartender frowned. "I thought you said you'd never love anybody after Rock?" he asked. Blues sighed. "I never thought I would." Suddenly he looked angry. "And now I've lost two people to that damned virus." The bartender winced at his tone. "Sorry I brought the subject up." Blues sighed again. "Don't be. It's not your fault you're an inconsiderate jerk." He smirked at the last part. The bartender snorted. "Shouldn't you be getting home? I'm sure your sister is worried about you." 

Blues shook his head. "Roll doesn't worry. She nags. But you're right. I should be going." He replied. He stood up and walked towards the door. The bartender grinned and gave Blues a small salute. "See ya, Blues!" Blues smiled and nodded in return. "You too, Forte." And left.

Blues took a deep breath of the cool night air. He'd always loved this part of town. It was always peaceful at night and the sound of the river was so soothing. Blues opened his eyes and froze in mid-step. Leaning against the railing of the river-walk was a white-haired man. His sad midnight-blue eyes stared down at the water. He wore a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, and black jeans. The man was a good six inches taller than Blues. 

Blues stared, his eyes wide behind his shades. _Sigma? _Blues blinked. He took a deep breath and let it out, trying to summon up his courage. Finally, he spoke. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd keep your real form." Blues mentally cursed himself for his words. Sigma glanced at him. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. "Frankly, so am I." He replied. Before he could stop himself, Blues was standing next to the maverick. "I'm glad you did. You look so much better this way than with that damned mask on." Blues couldn't believe what he was saying. 

He felt like he was going to melt when Sigma gave him a warm smile. It was the smile that was reserved for Blues, and only Blues. Blues stiffened when Sigma reached up his hand and removed the shades covering Blues' eyes. "And you look so much better without that damned visor." He whispered softly. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Blues asked. Sigma straitened up from leaning against the rail and looked Blues directly in the eyes. "Maybe." "Well, It's working." Blues muttered right before Sigma's lips captured his. He briefly wandered where his common since was at the moment, but then remembered he had none to begin with.

This was what he missed most about Sigma. The warm, soft, loving kisses. This was the real Sigma. Not the one that the virus had turned him into. Not the one the rest of the world saw. Blues knew that this was probably the last time he'll see the true Sigma ever again. The last time he'll ever see the man behind the mask. Know that, he was going to enjoy this night.

**The end** (thank God!)


End file.
